Integrated circuit dice are typically packaged prior to being integrated with other electrical elements or devices in the manufacturing process. The package structure may at least provide sealing of dice, as well as provide electrical connectivity ports to external circuitry. For example, the package structure can provide electrical connectivity between dice and base board of electrical or electronic products, protection from pollution, mechanical support, heat dissipation, and also may reduce heat mechanical strain.